


Co było w Vegas, zostaje w Vegas

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, One Night Stand, łatka do kanonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Johnny Storm spędza weekend przed swoimi urodzinami w Vegas; jak to dobrze, że ma z kim.





	Co było w Vegas, zostaje w Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> [Ten post](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/49504360636) mówi o tym, że Carol i Johnny kanonicznie coś ten-teges, więc ten fik to właśnie to "ten-teges" ;)
> 
> Marvel pokazał wczoraj zdjęcia z filmu Kapitan Marvel, więc ja odkopałam tego fika, napisanego 5 lat temu, ciut podszlifowałam i voila!  
> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.

Prawdziwym bólem dla Johnny’ego było to, że jego dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny wypadały w środku tygodnia. Ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby to zniszczyło mu świętowanie. Skoro góra nie przyjdzie do Mahometa, to Mahomet przyjdzie do góry, no. Po to Bóg stworzył weekendy, żeby z nich korzystać.

Plan był prosty – wykorzystać sławę i zdobyć jak najwięcej dupeczek. Z tego, co pamiętał, w sobotę wczesnym popołudniem miał już sporo kandydatek i kandydatów. Przynajmniej dziesięć razy słyszał rzucone “kocham cię!” w swoją stronę i za każdym razem starał się odkrzykiwać “ja ciebie też, losowa osobo!” – bo słyszał nie tylko kobiece głosy. Takich fanów nie miał nawet w Nowym Jorku i nie spodziewał się, że Las Vegas będzie w nim tak zakochane.

Teraz jednak obudził się w łóżku tylko z jedną osobą.

— Świetnie — wymamrotał, po czym ziewnął i usiadł. Zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju, znajdując swoje kowbojki, dżinsy i bluzkę. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne leżały na stoliku nocnym po stronie jego partnerki, a że z kacem lepiej się żyje w przyciemnionym świecie, to postanowił zaryzykować.

Pochylił się nad kobietą i pocałował ją w ramię. Poruszyła się lekko, westchnęła i obróciła na plecy, a Johnny zapomniał, po co sięgał, bo spoglądał prosto w twarz nikogo innego tylko Carol Danvers.

Tak, _tej_ Carol Danvers.

Leżała bez śladu zmartwień na twarzy, a Johnny nagle poczuł się strasznie mały w porównaniu z nią, a jednocześnie ego mu urosło, bo w jakiś pokręcony sposób udało mu się wyrwać kogoś takiego, jak Carol Danvers. Odetchnął i znowu się pochylił, całując ją w obojczyk, delikatnie zsuwając z niej okrycie i wycałowując ścieżkę w dół. Co chwilę zerkał w górę, czy Carol może się obudziła, ale nawet kiedy ścisnął jej pierś, nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy.

Oparł czoło na jej brzuchu i westchnął. Już się podnosił, zrezygnowany, ale poczuł ręce na głowie, spychające go w dół, niżej. Zgrali się, jakby działali razem parę lat, a nie jedną noc, której nawet nie pamiętali – a przynajmniej Johnny miał wielką pustkę w głowie zamiast wczorajszego wieczoru. Wsunął się między jej nogi, objął rękoma uda i kierował twarz tam, gdzie Carol go chciała najbardziej.

— Mocniej — mruknęła; Johnny z reguły nie słuchał nikogo, ale od każdej reguły jest wyjątek. Dla niego najwyraźniej było to słuchanie osoby w łóżku, bo ona na pewno lepiej od niego wie, czego najbardziej chce.

Zdziwił się, kiedy poczuł jej orgazm na języku w miarę szybko i chciał się unieść, aby się upewnić, ale powstrzymały go uda zaciśnięte wokół jego głowy.

— Gdzieś się… wybierasz? — wydusiła między oddechami Carol.

Zaśmiał się i całował ją delikatnie, póki nie kazała mu znowu zabrać się porządnie do roboty. Nie mógł znaleźć sobie lepszego prezentu urodzinowego. Mógłby spędzić między tymi nogami wiele godzin i jedynym dyskomfortem byłaby erekcja, przez którą już teraz ocierał biodra o materac. Robił to jednak powoli, bo poza tym nie czuł silnej potrzeby oddania się swojej przyjemności. Kiedy Carol położyła stopę na jego plecach, Johnny przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym oprócz słuchania poleceń.

sss

Leżał z twarzą w piersiach Carol Danvers, łapiąc oddech i ciesząc się, że jest taki młody i mógł sprostać jej wymaganiom. Oczywiście jeszcze nic nie powiedziała, ale przyjął fakt głaskania go po włosach – oraz to, gdzie pozwalała mu odetchnąć – jako cichą pochwałę. 

Wziął głębszy wdech i wsparł się na łokciach. Carol miała na ustach przyjemny uśmieszek, patrząc na jego włosy, które pewnie potargała niesamowicie. Pochylił się, a kiedy go nie zatrzymała, pocałował ją. Przesunęła stopą po jego łydce i oddała pocałunek, zarzuciwszy ramiona na jego szyję. Uśmiech Johnny’ego poszerzał się z każdą chwilą, bo Carol wręcz roztapiała się w jego ramionach, tak bardzo ją rozluźnił.

Objął ją i delikatnie obrócił się na plecy, zabierając ją ze sobą. Podziwiał, jak usiadła na jego biodrach i przeciągnęła się z rękoma opartymi o jego tors. Spoglądała na niego spod jasnych rzęs, zarumieniona, naga i piękna, a Johnny czuł, jakby był królem świata. 

— Jesteś Johnny Storm — wychrypiała, schodząc powoli z jego bioder i siadając obok. Założył ręce za głowę, a Carol przesunęła wzrokiem po całym jego ciele. — Jesteś? — zapytała, jakby nie do końca wierzyła, że to na pewno on.

— Tak, to ja — odpowiedział, przysuwając do niej rękę z płonącym na dłoni ognikiem.

Przez chwilę milczała, po prostu siedząc obok, a Johnny miał trudności z utrzymaniem wzroku na jej twarzy. Na akcje nosiła strój, który był w sumie kostiumem kąpielowym, ale i tak pozostawiał dużo miejsca dla wyobraźni. Teraz Johnny nie musiał sobie niczego wyobrażać i z lubością wyryłby sobie ten widok w mózgu na stałe.

— Myślałam, że jesteś… — podjęła znowu Carol, machając niejasno ręką nad jego ciałem.

Johnny uniósł brew.

— Niższy? Mniej umięśniony? Brzydszy? 

— Młodszy — przyznała Carol i zmarszczyła brwi. Zebrała pościel i zakryła się, co skutkowało tym, że to Johnny był całkowicie odsłonięty; nie przejął się tym, tylko zgasił ognik na dłoni i znowu wsunął ją pod głowę. — Jesteś w legalnym wieku, prawda? — zapytała mniej pewnie, a jednocześnie stanowczo.

Westchnął i podciągnął się do siadu, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

— W środę mam urodziny. Dwudzieste pierwsze. 

— Wydawało mi się, że chodzisz do liceum.

— Tak było, jak zaczynałem całą tę szopkę z superbohaterowaniem. Ale ani się obejrzałem i proszę, oto jestem: nadal młody, już legalny i... _chętny_.

Carol przez chwilę spoglądała na niego nieufnie, ale najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że co było nie wróci, bo zostawiła okrycie łóżka i wstała. 

— Skoro jesteś taki _chętny_ , to zamów nam coś do picia. Z procentami.

Johnny przyglądał się jej odchodzącej do łazienki figurze, więc dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że Carol prosi o 

a) picie o pierwszej po południu i 

b) alkohol, a nie jedzenie. 

Zagryzł wargę i zawahał się, ale stwierdził, że to nie jest problem, którym mógłby się zająć, a za wtrącanie nosa w nieswoje sprawy mógłby zostać wyrzucony. A kto chciałby opuszczać łóżko Carol Danvers z jej złością na karku?

Wsunął spodnie, zapiął rozporek i dopiero wtedy poszedł zastanawiać się, gdzie w ogóle się znajdują. Zapalił się na chwilę, aby oczyścić organizm i pozbyć się kaca. Znalazł ulotkę hotelu – nie był z tych najdroższych, ale też dobry – i zadzwonił do recepcji, zamawiając szampana i lekki obiad, ale w dużej ilości.

Carol jeszcze była pod prysznicem, więc Johnny wyszedł na balkon. Oparł się o balustradę i pozwolił głupiemu uśmiechowi zagościć na jego twarzy. Zaliczył Carol Danvers. I jeśli dobrze to rozegra, to zaliczy ją jeszcze parę razy, zanim powiedzą sobie “do widzenia”. Już nie mógł się doczekać.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
